The present invention relates to a method of producing a cubic or three-demensional model and, more particularly, to a method of producing a cubic three-demensional object model by the use of a photo-curing resin that can be cured by light irradiation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 6-71761 discloses providing a vertically displaceable rise/fall table within a photo-curing resin solution accommodated in a vessel, scanning the photo-curing resin solution while irradiating a light from above a liquid surface of the solution toward the rise/fall table within the solution, repeating the formation of a cured layer having a predetermined thickness on the rise/fall table, and thereby obtaining the cured layers sequentially laminated so that a cubic or three-demensional model is produced.